


After all this Time

by mmg13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 7x01, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmg13/pseuds/mmg13
Summary: Roy was having a pretty good day. The lack of sunshine meant he didn't have to be motivated to do anything. But when did peace ever last for him? And when was the last time it wasn't ruined by a Queen? What happened after the last scene in 7x01.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a (really) short one-shot to get some thoughts typed out. Hope you like it!

"You're a hard man to find." William brushed some dirt off his jacket as he stood up from the ground. "I remember this place."

Roy stared at his nephew, shocked to see the older boy after all this time. He was clean-cut, barely a scar on him. Clearly, he hadn't taken up the family business.

"You shouldn't be here, Will. Go home."

"Wait- but I need your help!"

"I'm sure there are seven billion other people you could ask. Get back on whatever boat you came from." Roy flipped up his green hood, well not his, and started to walk back to the little cave he set up shop in. He almost got away until the boy called back from behind.

"It's about my father!" Roy stopped dead in his tracks. He would have given him the cold shoulder if it was anyone else. But it was the kid.

"No one's heard from him in years. We all had to face reality eventually."

"So, is that what you're doing here? Seem's more like running away from it." William questioned him and crossed his arms around his chest as he came even closer. 

"You said you need my help. Why?"

"It's dad. I don't think he's dead."

"Right, and unicorns exist in Canada."

"I'm serious!" Roy couldn't blame the kid for having hope. They all had it in the beginning. But months went on without a word. Then a year passed. And another. And another. Last he had heard, John Junior was gonna don the hood. JJ wasn't bad, but he was no Oliver. Roy didn't suspect him to last very long. Not in the state he left the city in.

"Kid, I don't wanna be the one to remind you how long it's been. He isn't coming back, Will. I'm sorry. I wish it was different."

"Look, I'm not just some kid anymore!" Will yelled back at his uncle. "And I didn't come all the way out here, to the place I lost my mother, just to go back home empty-handed. My father's alive and you're gonna help me. Please, you gotta help me."

He still looked like the boy Roy remembered. Like his brother's son.

Roy turned around and sighed.

"Why me."

"Because you were the green arrow."

"Not anymore if you haven't noticed."

"But, you worked with my dad for years. He trained you. You were his brother."

"You don't have to remind me, I know what we were." The loss was hard on everyone. Even Roy admitted that.

"Look, I think my father's in trouble. And I'm pretty sure it's something he can't get out of alone."

"I told you before, I'm not coming back William."

"Then don't. But I need you to do something for me here."

"Yeah? And what's that."

"Teach me. Teach me how to be the Green Arrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't think I'd add a second part to this but here we are. I don't know if I'm gonna continue but hey, here's one more chapter.

**One Week Earlier**

 

William picked up the hozen sitting on his desk and rubbed it between his fingers. “Look, I have money. You name any price, I just need someone to get me to that island.” He had held on to it for nearly two decades. Supposedly it meant ‘reconnecting’, it was kind of ironic thinking about it. The story went that his father had found it on an island and gave it to his Aunt Thea. He was shaky on the details of what happened in between but it somehow ended with Felicity handing it to him. 

 

_ “I’m sorry Mr.Clayton. None of our ships can brave that water.” _

 

“You, and every other fishing company in the North China Sea. Sorry for wasting your time.” Will had struck out once again. Five different boating businesses, none willing to give him a lift to that hell his dad, and now apparently uncle, called home. He tossed his phone onto his bed and crashed into his pillows. He wanted to sleep right then and there but there was still work to be done. He hadn’t slept in days, not since he heard what had happened. A new archer had appeared in Star City. Some even believed it was the original. Most of their evidence was fan theories, longtime supporters of the man in green just hoping he had returned. Nothing had panned out, except for a blip of radio chatter one woman found by chance.

 

Some gunman talking over coms, saying they had got the Emerald Archer. Will knew better than to tell anyone, give his family false hope. He had to do this.

 

William was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a harsh knock on the door to his apartment. If he was still in Star City he would have been a lot more worried if someone was there at midnight. But he had gotten out before the uprising. Ivy Town was much safer.

 

Still, Will was cautiously approaching the door. He knew he didn't stand a chance against anyone though. Especially who stormed in after he had unlocked it.

 

“So you're leaving to go back to that damn island and I have to learn from your Aunt Lyla that you want to find Roy?!” His step-mom moved him aside and marched into Will’s living room. “Were you even going to tell me?”

 

“I-I would have eventually.” Will had gone to his Aunt when his research was coming up empty. She had resources he couldn't even believe. Of course, his request that it stayed between the two of them was clearly thrown out the window. To be honest, he knew Felicity would find out somehow, she always did.

 

“Eventually? You mean never right?”

 

“Felicity-”

 

“Lian Yu? Are you insane?!”

 

“It’ll be fine. I’m talking to people who can get me there.”

 

“You think this is just gonna be  _ fine _ ? God, you really are just like your father.”

 

“She didn’t tell you, did she? Aunt Lyla?”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“Why I’m going.”

 

“No, but is there any good reason to? We haven’t been back there since...you know…”

 

“Yeah, I know. But this is important.” He leads her over to his couch and sat her down. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he sat down across from here. “Felicity...I think that new archer is dad.”

 

Felicity sat up straight and stared at her step-son. She rubbed a hand over her face. It had been months since the archer had returned. She had her suspicions but couldn't bring herself to prove them true. 

 

“Is that why you wanna go? You think Roy can help you find him?”

 

“I would have asked you it’s just…”

 

“It’s Oliver.”

 

“Yeah. I didn't want it to just turn out to be nothing. I didn't want you to go through that again.” Felicity just nodded softly. She remembered, better than anyone, how it felt to lose him. William was just looking out for her.

 

“I know someone, who knows someone. I’ll get him to take you to the island.”

 

Will was shocked. He hadn’t expected to get her help at all. Or even her forgiveness. “You're okay with this?”

 

“Hell no. But, as I said, you are your father. You would do it anyways.” Felicity stood up as Will did and held out her arms. William was a few inches taller than her and had to bend down when he hugged her. 

 

“You better come home soon or I’m coming there to kick both you and your uncle’s asses.”

 

“Promise.” Will chuckled softly as he squeezed tighter. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Felicity let a silent tear roll down her cheek. “Bring them home.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think! I honestly think the only way I'm gonna do anymore with this is if I'm writing with someone else cause I've got a lot going on right now. Just hit me up if you wanna do something with this idea or just write your own story based on this AU. I'm totally cool with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Had one more little thing. Ive never done something in text format so...heres my first try I guess. I'd love to write a bigger story but I just dont have the time recently. If anyone wants to continue this AU then they totally can. I love the idea and it would be awesome to see some more scenes out of it. Anyways, here's the next little part!

**Felicity:** You know, i’m sure JJ would be more than willing to help you?

 

**William:**  Felicity

 

**Felicity:** And your aunt Lyla. How about the entire Diggle family?

 

**William:** You know why I cant.

 

**Felicity:** Cant you?

 

**William:** No 

 

**Felicity:** ...Cant you?

 

**William:** Im not giving them a false sense of hope

 

**Felicity** : But you told me

 

**William:** Under. Duress.

 

**Felicity:** Under what duress?!

 

**William:** You can be scary!

 

**Felicity:** ...Wont argue with that.

 

**Felicity:** Tell me you at least got a message to Roy

 

**William:** Not like he has any cell service

 

**Felicity:** So you don’t even know if he’ll help you.

 

**William:** Why wouldn’t he?

 

**Felicity:** Because he clearly doesnt want any connection to the outside world if he ran off to that island.

 

**William:** But even you said Dad came back when he did. You two weren’t even together.

 

**Felicity:** Your dad wasn’t in the best of places but he came back for his mother and sister. Roy...he doesn’t have that connection here.

 

**William:** You two were close, why wouldn’t he?

 

**Felicity:** Roy… he had a rough time after everything with your Aunt Thea happened. It hit him hard.

 

**William:** It hit everyone hard. Especially Dad.

 

**Felicity:** I think it was part of the reason he went out that night. Your dad.

 

**William:** Do you still think about it? You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.

 

**Felicity:** No, i’m okay Will. It’s been a long time. But there’s never a day I don’t think about him or what happened. I’ve replayed those hours in my mind for years now, trying to see if it would have ended any other way.

 

**William:** There was nothing any of us could have done. Dad made his own choices, however idiotic they may have been.

 

**Felicity:** But here you are. You never gave up on him.

 

**William:** Neither did you.

 

**Felicity:** You know, Ive tried to just go along with my life this past week. Not even thinking that there was a possibility I could have my husband back. You were right, a false sense of hope can do a lot of damage. I wouldnt know what to do if I let myself think he could be alive only to find out he wasnt.

 

**Felicity:** But if theres even a chance he is, no matter how mad I was at him, he deserves to finally come home.

 

**William:** He’s out there. I know he is. I’ll find him.

 

**Felicity:** I know you will. Just promise me you’ll take care of yourself?

 

**William:** Promise.

 

**Felicity:** And that the second it gets to dangerous you run, okay? I won’t lose you too Will.

 

**William:** You won’t. I’ll come home soon. And we’ll go get Big Belly. All three of us.

 

**Felicity:** You buying?

 

**William:** Ive got more than enough money to.

 

**Felicity:** Then count me in.

 

**William:** I think they just pulled my plane into the gateway. I’m gonna have to go soon.

 

**Felicity:** Call me when you land?

 

**William:** And before I get on the boat.

 

**Felicity:** Youre a good son Will. You and Thomas.

 

**William:** See? Youve got him to keep you company when he comes home from college.

 

**Felicity:** Come home soon okay? I love you.

 

**William:** I love you too. I’ll bring him home.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! And hit me up if any of yall wanna write a bit with this AU!

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was short. Hope you liked it anyways.


End file.
